SKuBMAVL Folge 2  Frühstück mit Mutti
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Am Morgen nach dem Interview kommen spontan die Muttis von Selas und Merit zum Frühstück.


-1**Ein stinknormaler Morgen in der Götter- WG**

Was beim Frühstück so passieren kann…

Kaiba und Mokuba sitzen schon am Tisch 

Vegeta+verpeilt reinschleich+ Morgen!

Mokuba: Was n los? Zu viel gesoffen?

Vegeta: Nein, zu viel Selas!!!

Selas+in die Küche schlepp+ Morgen!

Kaiba & Mokuba+grins+ Morgen!!!

Vegeta: Wo sind Brötchen?

Mokuba: Hier Vegi+Korb reich+

Selas+Kaffee such+ Wo ist eigentlich Bakura?

Kaiba: Bei Zorro! Die beiden waren so laut, dass wir nicht schlafen konnten!

Merit+in die Küche gesprungen komm+ Guten Morgen+träller grins alle knuddel+

Selas: -.- Oh, nein, Miss gute Laune im Anmarsch!

Merit+umkuck+ wo ist mein Spongebob?

Mokuba: Hier+Spongebobasse reich+

Merit+Tasse nehm und knuddel+ Danke+auf Stuhl setz+

Atemu+Küche stürm+ Mooorgeeeen!

Selas: -.-

Atemu: Oh, ist Madam heut wieder schlecht gelaunt?

Selas: Nur müde, Herr Pharao!!!

Atemu: Ohh… +tätschel+

Selas: 3...2...1 -.- +Kaffeedose schmeiß+ Alles nur wegen dir! Gewöhn dir endlich das Schnarchen ab+schrei zedder+

Merit: Gibst du mir mal die Brötchen, Kaibi?

Kaiba+Brötchen werf+

Merit+Brötchen ins Gesicht krieg+ Verdammt!

Selas: Haha!

Vegeta+Brötchen mit Marmelade ess+

Bakura+reinkom+ Gähhhhhhhhhhhhhhhn +hinsetz+

Türklingen ertönt 

Alle: Mokuba geht!

Mokuba: Mist… +zur Tür geh, aufmach+

Muddis von Merit und Selas stehen vor der Tür 

Bedl: Hallo mein kleiner! Sind Merit und Selas da?

Mokuba: Ähm… Moment mal… +zurück in Küche renn+ Alarmstufe rot!!!!

Merit: Was denn los+Brötchen mit Marmelade kau+

Mokuba+Merit & Selas ankuck+ Eure Mütter stehen vor der Tür!!

Selas+verschluck hust+ Waas?

Merit: Muddiiiii+zur Tür stürm und Muddi um den Hals fall+

Bedl: Hallo du Strunse+knuddel+

Selas schleicht zur Tür 

Hobbit: Hallo Kathrinschen!

Selas: -.- +augen himmelwärts verdreh+ Äh… Was macht ihr hier?

Bedl: Wir haben euch gestern bei Kayu gesehen!

Merit & Selas: Ähm… +hüstel+

Bedl: Glückwunsch zur Verlobung Kleine! Wo ist denn mein Schwiegersohn+neugierig glotz+

Merit: Noch im Bett! Nach der Nacht auch kein Wunder!

M,B,S,H gehen zurück in die Küche 

Betl & Hobbit: Guten Morgen!!!

Bakura, Kaiba, Kain, Mokuba, Atemu: Morgen!

Merit: Wollt ihr was essen?

Hobbit: Ich hätte gern einen Kaffee!

Mokuba: Schon unterwegs+2 Tassen reich+

Betl: OH, Kuchen+grabsch+

Jungs+glotz+

[ Hobbit sieht sich prüfend um

Vegeta (zu Selas): Was wollen die denn hier?

Selas: Die haben uns gestern bei JTV gesehen!

Vegeta+schluck+

Sanji+in Küche getrottet komm+ Morgen[ Merkt nicht das

Die Muttis da sind +Merit wild knutsch+

Merit: Schanschi!!!

Betl: Ach! Das ist er wohl!?

Alle+dämlich grins+

Sanji+merkt das jemand da ist der nicht hier wohnt+

+kuckt und hört auf mit knutschen+ Wer, verdammt,

Sind diese beiden alten Krähen?

Merit: Schatz, lass das lieber!

Hobbit und Betl: KRÄHEN+zedder mordio+

Merit: Sanji, darf ich dir meine Mama vorstellen+auf Betl

Zeig+

Sanji+glubb+ Ach, Äh… Hallo…äh… Schwiegermama!

Hobbit: Mh… ich bin ja nicht pingelig, aber ihr könntet hier

Ruhig mehr Ordnung halten!

Kaiba+hüstel+versucht eine schmutzige Unterhose mit dem

Fuß unterm Schrank zu verstecken+

Kaiba & Mokuba: Wir gehen dann mal!!!

Zorro+reinkomm und Bakura zur Begrüßung küss+

Betl: Ach ne… Schwuchteln!

Hobbit+in Ohnmacht fall+

Selas: Auch dass noch!

Zorro: Wer hat mich Schwuchtel genannt+broddel+

Merit: Zorro… Das ist meine Mama!

Zorro: OH… äh… guten Morgen Frau… äh… Merit+verbeug+

[ Selas und Vegeta tragen Hobbit raus

Zorro: So! Kühlschrank auf! Ich hab Hunger!

Mibo: vom Kühlschrank spring Hau ab Zorro! Hicks+torckel+

Betl: Wer ist das?

Atemu: Unser Kühlschrankwächter Miboslash.

Mibo+schwankend verbeug+ Schu euren Diensten, Mylady!

Merit: Er hat ein kleines Alkoholproblem, aber er ist

Verlässlich!

Selas: (Muddi wird von Vegeta nach Hause geflogen)

Ein ganz kleines!!!!

Betl: So! Lasst uns feiern! Karaoke+Singstar anmach und

Bakura Mikro in die Hand drück+

Marik+In Küche schlürf+ Morgen!

Bakura+singt+ Ich muss durch den Monsun, hinter die Welt,

Ans Ende der Zeit, bis kein Regen mehr fällt, gegen

Den Sturm, am Abgrund entlang, und wenn ich nicht

Mehr kann denk ich daran, irgendwann laufen wir

Zusamm, durch den Monsun…

Alle: omG!!!

Marik: Was ist denn hier los?

Selas: Unsere Mütter sind da, also benimm dich und

Beantworte wenigstens ein paar Fragen!

Marik: Ich will es versuchen!

Betl: Und wer bist du???

Marik: Sag ich nicht!

Selas+Augen verdreh und Marik hau+

Marik: Schon gut! Ich bin Marik Ishtar, bin 17 Jahre alt und

Göttlicher Geheimnishüter. Früher war ich mal

Grabwächter und musste das Geheimnis des großen

Pharao bewachen. Allerdings war ich von einem bösen

Geist besessen und hab versucht den Pharao zu töten

Und die Weltherrschaft an mich zu reißen! Reicht das?

Selas+Augen verdreh+

Betl+verwirrt kuck+

Marik: Was denn? Nie kann ich es dir recht machen!

Betl: Du bist doch der kleine mit dem Stab im Po, oder?

Marik+knallrot anlauf+ Nein!!!!!… +kleinlaut+ Doch…

Merit: Äh… Lass uns das Thema wechseln!

Betl: Gut… wollen wir Fußball spielen gehen?

Zorro: Wenn dann Rugby!

Mibo: Ich will auch!

Kaiba: Wer hat denn dich gefragt!? Du hast zu arbeiten!

Merit+Kaiba Kopfnuss geb+ Wenn keiner da ist hat er eh nix

Zu tun! Also los! Alle raus auf den Platz!

Marik & Atemu: Müssen wir auch?

Selas+Marik und Atemu am Kragen pack und mitschleif+

Wenig später auf dem Platz

(Um das Ganze etwas übersichtlicher zu machen, hier eine Teamaufstellung:

Team 1: Sanji, Selas, Vegeta, Atemu, Marik, Kain

Team 2: Merit, Bedl, Zorro, Kaiba, Bakura, Mibo

Schiedsrichter: Mokuba

[Merit hat den Ball und rennt übers Feld als Sanji ihr entgegen kommt

Sanji+Vor Merit anhalt und dann zur Seite geh+

Bitte sehr meine Schöne! Soll ich dich tragen?

[Das gesamte Team 1 verdreht die Augen

Merit+Ball zu Bakura werf+

Bakura+fang und auf Marik zu renn+ RRROOOAAARRRR!!!

Marik+kreischend auf Boden werf+

Vegeta+Marik Tritt geb+ Steh auf du Flasche+Bakura um

Renn+

Bakura+umfall+

Alle anderen+auf die 2 drauf werf+

Mokuba+pfeif+ Auseinander!!!

Alle+grummel+

Bakura+zerquetscht wirk+

Mokuba: Alles in Ordnung?

Bakura+Marik am Kragen pack+ Na warte!

Marik+röchel+

Selas+Bakura am Kragen pack+ Na na na! Bring ihn doch nicht

Gleich um!

Bakura: Ja… ja!

Bedl: Und weiter geht's+Ball schnapp und los renn+

Kain+Bedl Bein stell+

Bedl+Auf Fresse flieg und Ball los lass+

Marik+Ball schnapp+

Bakura+vor Marik stell+ Wo willst du denn hin?

Marik+Bakura Ball geb+ Ich wollte dir nur den Ball bringen!

Hehe+schwitz+

Sanji: Du Idiot!!!

Vegeta: So ein dämlicher Trottel!

Team 2+tropf+

Bakura+Auf Tor zu renn+

Atemu+An Bakuras Bein fest halt+

Sanji+An Bakuras Hals klammer+

Bakura+Atemu und Sanji mitschleif+

Selas+Sich an das andere Bein klammer+

Bakura+Ball zu Zorro werf+

Zorro+Ball ins Tor bring+

Team 2+jubbel+

Team 1+grummel+

Mokuba: Punkt für Team 2+Ball zu Team 1 werf+ Ihr seid dran!

Vegeta: Das ist alles deine Schuld, Sanji+Am Kragen pack+

Sanji: Was quatschst du da+Langsam böse wird+

Vegeta: Bist du ein Mann oder eine Memme? Lass die doch

Nicht an den Ball!

Sanji: Dass musst du gerade sagen! Lass dich doch nicht von

Merit umrennen!

Selas+vegeta und Sanji am Kragen pack+ Geht's noch!?

Merit: Hey! Sei nicht so grob zu Sanji!!!

Vegeta: Haltet die Klappe!

Merit+Sanji in Arm nehm und tröst+

Mokuba: Weiter geht's+pfeif+

Marik+Mit Ball losrenn+Bakura bemerk+Ball zu Vegeta

Werf+ Hier, mach du!

Vegeta+Kopfschüttel losrenn+

Sone Gurke: Jetzt komm ich+angeflogen komm, in Vegeta

Krach+

Mokuba+pfeif+ AUSSSS!!!! Was willst du denn hier!?

Sone Gurke: Ich wollte euch nur besuchen!

Vegeta+schreit ZIEH LEINE DU IDIOT!!!!

Sone Gurke: Och menno, Vegeta! Mir ist doch so langweilig!

Vegeta: Ist mir doch egal! VERSCHWINDE!!!!

Sone Gurke: Darf ich mit spielen?

Selas: Klar! Du spielst für Marik!

Marik+strike+

Merit: Heißt dass, du willst Marik ausschließen? Armer Marik!

+Marik in Arm nehm+

Selas: Das nennt man auswechseln, Merit!

Merit: Ich find das fies! Ist ja fast wie Mobbing!

Atemu: Genau!

Sanji: Ich liebe dich, Merit+herzchenblick+

Marik+hat Angst dass er wieder mitspielen muss+

Selas: Ich bin nur um seine Gesundheit besorgt! Er macht sich

Ja so schon bald in die Hose!

Bakura. Marik! Du willst doch sicher noch mitspielen, oder?

+droh+

Marik: Hehe… ja, natürlich!

Selas: Hör auf ihn immer zu bedrohen!

Bakura: Mach ich doch gar nicht+unschuldig kuck+

Sone Gurke: Geht es jetzt endlich weiter!?

Merit: Marik kann ja denn Cheerleader machen!

Atemu: Ohhh… ich will auch!

Selas: Dann wechselt euch ab!

Atemu+freu+

Mokuba: Also dann+pfeif Team 1 Ball geb+

Sone Gurke: Und was soll ich jetzt mit dem Ei machen!?

Vegeta: WERFEN DU VOLLTROTTEL!!!!!

Sone Gurke: Okay+Ball werf+

[ Der Ball fliegt… und fliegt… und fliegt… und ist weg

Alle: IDIOOOOT !!!!!!!

Sone Gurke+verlegen am Kopf kratz+ Hehe… Sorry!

Zorro: Und was machen wir jetzt?

Selas: Das war unser einziger Ball, dank Kaibas Geiz!

Kaiba: Geldgierige Kuh!

Selas: WIE WAR DAS+zedder mordio+  
Merit: Komm Sanji! Wir gehen+Sanji am Handgelenk pack+

Sanji+freu sabber+

Sone Gurke: Wo wollen die denn hin?

Alle+räusper+

Mokuba+auffällig red+ Oh… ich habe ja noch Hausaufgaben!

Seto, hilfst du mir+mit Ellebogen in Seite stoß+

Seto+auch auffällig red+ Natürlich, Mokuba!

Beide+schnell rein geh+

Selas: Ich glaub ich geh ein bisschen Schwimmen!

Atemu: Ich komm mit!

Marik: Ja! Lass uns unsere Kür noch mal üben!

Mibo: Oh man+rein zum Kühlschrank torkel, draufsetzt und

Sauf+

Zorro+am Feldrand lieg und schlaf+

Bakura: Na toll… und nun!?

Bedl: Ich back uns einen Kuchen! Und dann Karaoke! Yeahh!

+Die anderen mit rein zieh+

Ob unser Götter den Kuchen und das Karaoke überlebt haben lest ihr in der nächsten Folge!!!


End file.
